Apocalypse US
by Wild-dharma
Summary: A story about an apocalypse takeover with anarchy throughout the U.S. Main characters are two 17 year old boys left with just each other to survive in a Nevada apocalypse with no law.-please review!


What would you do one day if you wake up and find all of U.S. government is gone. Farms and stores pillaged and anarchy on the streets. Well it happened on the year 2015, this is my story.

Day: 1

Today was the 23rd day of the aftermath of the assassination of the president and vice president. Everybody is panicking and a lot of new conspiracies have formed. The secretary of defense is now in charge of the U.S. and investigations are still in place. My parents were out of town so I was staying with my best friend Ryan. My parents have some kind of business meeting for world trade so I didn't tag along. Ryan's parents were surgeons or something like that for our town hospital. They woke up at five and got home very late so after school when I was with him we were practically all alone. I can understand how Ryan gets lonely from time to time.

We woke up an hour before school and started driving to school started. It was a normal day I got dressed and got out my homework to do in the car. We left 30 minutes before school started and I started getting to work. Although I had a license I would never get to drive because Ryan told me I would either crash his Prius or burn to much fuel. Driving to school was annoying because since Ryan hated having to go get gas we would always drive at thirty two miles per hour since that was when his cars electric motor would run. It was real torture since winter had started and an electric engine doesn't generate nearly any energy for the heating system. But Ryan was always too lazy to get gas.

Sometimes we had no gas so we couldn't take the freeway and we were late to school. Anyway we got on the freeway and we had half a gallon a tank of gas. As we were driving there was so much traffic, I guess its because some people thought the government would collapse and they had to flee, those were the lucky ones. When we got to school I had my first class woodshop. We all had a boring project to make birdhouses but Mr. Unru our teacher had his nose so far against his computer reading the New York Times we just built whatever we liked. Ryan built a pair of wooden brass knuckles and I built a big hammer thing with an iron spike at the end. I had two pairs of hinges running down the hilt so it was collapsible and some door locks when I wanted to lock it into place. When the bell rang we put our project our backpack and headed to lunch. On our way we were stopped by school staff and told to all go home since somebody left their backpack in the middle of the hall. Apparently everybody thought it was a bomb because everybody has been on edge lately.

Day: 2

So the backpack ended up being full of football gear and the kid it belonged to got suspended from school. Nothing really happened today besides that.

Day: 3

Today was chaotic anarchy has broken out n Reno and the National Guard base has been put into action we were told to go home early. When we arrived home we turned on the news and all the stations said to refrain from using phones and stay indoors. Ryan is saying things like how the U.S. is being taken over and soon it will be every man for himself I told him to shut up and that he is crazy. We don't know what to do and Ryan's parents aren't home yet for ten hours. Today everybody was saying how it's a chemical attack or there is a zombie apocalypse. But those people were just the people that watched too much of the Walking Dead and think it would be cool if there really was an apocalypse. Later when school ended it took us an hour to get home because of traffic.

_PRESENT TENSE_

Day: 4

The secretary of defense has been reported to have left the White House and go into a "top secret" bunker. This is the breaking point I think and Ryan and I are pretty scared. My parents say things are crazy up in new york and they are going to cross the Canadian border then drive to the west from there to avoid blocked U.S. highways. Ryan's neighbors are on vacation in France and are probably not worried at all since they are thousands of miles away.

Day: 5

I was watching the news last night and instead of government news there was actually some different news for a change. The drug known as "bath salts" is said to being used by more and more people in the east and west coast and producers have created an even stronger formula overseas. I think there would be a zombie apocalypse if everybody were on bath salts but I'm glad this country isn't that stupid.

Day: 6

The police have been coming around to houses and collecting weapons and firearms. That didn't work out because now gang members are fighting back and the news says crime rate has gone up 30%. Our parents called us and told us to stay indoors. Later the phone lines were mostly jammed and we couldn't reach anything. When Ryan's parents came home tonight they were exhausted they had to be called into urgent care since there were so many injured people. Then we realized they weren't home to stay but on break and that they would have to go back in two hours. They went around locking all the doors and windows and then the put furniture in front of the back door and when they left they told us to put the couch against the door.

Day: 7

Ryan's parents stayed at the hospital and are working frantically on injured patients. Police are patrolling 24/7 and being killed and local gangs are taking over. Ryan's parents called and told us to double check the barricaded the doors and windows I guess things are actually getting a lot worse and everything is going to crumble from here on. Ryan's parents don't own any guns and we feel defenseless but we've watched a ton of homemade weapons on YouTube and have started building some. We found this awesome guy and we followed his tutorial on how to make a compound bow with some wheels and PVC pipe. Luckily Ryan's parents were adding on another bathroom so we had a lot of pipe to work with.

Day: 8

Gangs and the police are fighting and the radio stations are going down. The phone lines are jammed but I am just happy I still have WIFI. The radios say the government has officially collapsed and we are a broken country in battle with ourselves. A home down the street was caught on fire and was burning all through the night. In the morning when we woke up we were watching TV when the snow on our roof fell of and we hear a clang on the porch. We went outside and found a glass bottle full of gasoline. We realized it was a Molotov cocktail and that some arsonist must have thrown it on our roof and got put out by the snow.

Day: 9

Gangs have shut off many square blocks of electricity and have taken over the police station. Everybody still doesn't know the cause of the collapse yet, but there are many rumors of foreign power taking over. Ryan's neighbors were on vacation in France before all this happened and they haven't come back but we sometimes see lights flickering on and off in his house we think there could be some kind of person living in there. But the strange thing is we don't know how their power is even on since the entire city is in a blackout .I told Ryan they probably have some kind of generator in there and we should probably try later to steal some of their electricity by using his Christmas lights as extension cords. Things have been pretty boring and we have been scared but we have been keeping ourselves busy. We got into Ryan's old toy chest full of Lego's and built a scale model of the five blocks including ours of his entire neighborhood. WE made plans if we were ever attacked I think we are losing it and Ryan's parents have not returned.

Day: 10-12

Winter has finally come and snow has begun to pack up to our windows, it has been extremely cold and sooner or later we are going to have to do our secret mission and steal the electricity from the neighbors house. We have been bundling up in blankets from the cold. There is no power for the heater and we do not dare turn on the wood fireplace because we are afraid the smoke will draw attention to us. We woke up at three in the morning and begun untangling all of the Christmas lights then we began one by one smashing the lights.

Day: 14

We slowly started creating a path between Ryan's house and the neighbors at nighttime. We would stick the Christmas lights into Ryan's PVC pipe we found in the basement then lay the pipe under the snow so there was a secret electric tunnel in between the two house's. We found an outdoor outlet hidden behind the tree up against the wall and plugged in the lights. We then went back to the house and saw the one light we didn't smash was blinking. We were trying not to shout in excitement and plugged in Ryan's radio. We heard nothing but we were able to charge our flashlights. Later at nighttime we hear a pounding at the door. Voices were yelling at us to open up. We ran and got our homemade weapons and prepared for the worst. Then were heard a loud crashing crack! There was an axe sticking through the door and my heart was thumping like crazy. The axe kept flying through and getting deeper each time. Then Ryan ran down to the basement and came back with an electric vice clamp. The axe came through again and as it was being pulled out Ryan stuck the clamp on the axe blade and flicked on the switch. It immediately tightened the axe so it could not be freed. The men outside tried and tried to pull it out but there was no effect. We looked through the gash and they were trying to knock down the door. The couch was putting up little restraint but then I figured out a plan. I ran into the bedroom and got out some firecrackers I had, I then got a metal pot and set them near the door and told Ryan to wait. I then got Ryan's BB gun and I pumped that thing as hard as it could go. I had to hammer the cocking mechanism back and fourth and the thing felt like it would soon burst open and explode. I then lit the firecrackers and when I heard the bang I shot the gun and there was a centimeter wide hole in the door. The men quickly ran away into the streets and yelled they have guns. Later we found whatever we could and nailed it to the windows and covered up the gashes in the door. We retrieved the axe and it was a metal with a long hilt. We then realized that just a bb gun at full psi cant take down a hostile force. Ryan remembered that his dad had an antique frame with Korean War tags and medals and he said there was a military issue bullet. One we found it we realized that the bullet was a 22. Caliber and could be roped down the barrel of our bb gun. So we put duct tape on the tip and rammed it down gently. The duct tape held it in place very well and not wanting to risk blowing off one of our fingers we rigged a firing system. We put the gun on the table in the vice clamp pointing towards the door. We then attached a string to the trigger and finally nailed down the vice clamp to the table. Later that night I did not get any sleep I was too worried about what was out there now.

Day: 16

Today we turned the radio on and kept flipping through channels hopping for something. For a while there was only static on all the channels we then just let the static run and then an hour later we heard a voice. One of the radio stations kicked in and we heard the following: "Hello tis is your daily 11:59 broadcast bringing you the government doomsday news this pre-recording will run for two minutes". "The Three Pines gang has taken over all downtown Reno and the Orange Numbered Backs have an ongoing war over northeast Reno. Many gangs like the Bloods and the Crips are fighting an ongoing battle in the Reno casino area. The Army of Justice also known as the Police department or so they were called have retreated into the police station and have broadcasted nothing on the police scanners. Stay safe everyone and watch out this is 11:59 News over and out. "Did you hear that!" said Jack, "we are only a couple blocks away from downtown and that's where the hospital is". "I know" I said "I am worried to we haven't talked to our parents in a long time but I have a great idea". I told him about that one kid across the street and how he used to always play with that quad copter with the Gopro attached to it. I said if we make it to his house and we get a hold of it we could get a birds eye view of our whole area. Bryan decided it was a good idea and we later made plans to go over and loot the house.

Day: 19

We listened to the 11:59 news and after that we ran over as fast as we could to the house across the street. When we got in there was barely anything left I guess they got out while the still could or got raided. We then found a little boys room and began to search it. I looked and looked until I found it. It had rechargeable batteries and everything along with a Gopro Hero 7. We grabbed it and ran back to the house as I looked behind I saw that the road was completely bare except for our snow footprints and gang patrol tracks. Then the worst thing happened we saw lights around the corner. "It's the patrol car!" Bryan yelled under his breath. We ran into the house but I knew they would see our tracks and that would be it. I ran into the house and got the bucket of dirty mud water we had saved for boiling to purify it I ran out and poured all the water on the footprints. I then halfway ran halfway crawled like Smeagle and made it back into the house. The car then accelerated and raced down towards the street it hits the spot where I had poured all the water and the car skidded out of control and flipped backwards. A gang member got out and had an AK-47 in his hand I heard him say "I saw something black crawl away" they began searching around and right before they were about to start walking towards our porch they hear a rustling. They looked over and shined around their flashlights and then one beam gazed upon one of the most thin mangy black mutts I have ever seen. "Its just a dog!" yelled a member. The man pointed towards the gun and pulled the trigger. His gun jammed and he cocked it again it still didn't work. He began locking it and bullets were fling out of it. "It's broken you idiot! Don't worry about it," said one of the men. "Toss it we will get you a new one he took the clip out and the bullets. "Maybe it was the clip," the man said. "Just throw the whole thing down we are wasting time!" said the other. They then drove off. We waited an hour and then went outside and retrieved the gun and the ammo. We examined the gun and found that the only problem was a small pebble was stuck I in the trigger hammer stopping it from hitting the round. "Should work" Ryan said. WE now had two weapons for our defense which boosted our spirits. We were about to go inside when we saw the black dog. Ryan said "come on lets get inside" He saved our lives I said we owe him at least a meal. So then we took the dog in and named him Scraps.

Day: 21

We have found a little bit more of sanity having Scraps around and we decided to end up keeping him. Turns out he was great at catching vermin and sometimes what he caught was all we had. I got the quad copter working earlier today and then I charged the batteries and the go pro. We flew it out and made it run two circles around our block. It flew very high up so it was unnoticeable and it had a GPS system to bring it back to the spot where it took off from if we lost it. We then got my laptop running and looked over the footage. That was when we saw it. There was a whole layer of solar panels covering the neighbor's house. "That's how the house has power," Ryan said. Well then there could possibly be nobody actually living in there I said. "It's one big battery!" Ryan said. And then I asked him why he never saw the solar panels on Google maps before or something. He said when the satellites took the pictures it was fall and leaves were covering the entire roof and he never noticed it. We decide to make a dangerous mission and investigate the house later.

Day: 22

We were listening to the 11:59 news and then we heard some of the greatest things we heard in a long time. Civilians have reported seeing hospital lights on and that there is a possibility that there are still people alive. Ryan was so excited he said the hospital had generators and huge supplies of food and that his parents were probably safe. I wish I could say the same thing about mine I haven't talked to them since it all started. There have been more patrol cars lately and we saw on the Gopro footage that the gangs have begun looting neighborhoods. We told each other that we needed to find a way to stop them from eventually reaching our neighborhoods and then I got an idea. Ryan's house is up on a hill and if we pour water on the hill we can form black ice and stop them their cars from making it up. We decided it was a good idea for now until winter ended and then we would really be in trouble.

Day: 31

We started collecting all the snow in the streets and putting it in buckets after we had enough melted snow we got all the water and poured it all down the hill. The entire thing was wet and then the weather started to come down again later. I went outside later and I had Scraps with me, we were hunting around the neighborhood for food. I went towards the hill and I slipped. Scraps's leash came right off his neck and I went flying down the hill of ice for twenty feet then Suddenly though my arm got jerked back and Scraps's leash was stuck on a small wire of chain linked fence. I then got up and made my way up the hill carefully. At least I knew a car could never make it up that slippery ice. I told Ryan and he was glad that it was a sure fire plan, it made me a little mad because I was hoping he would be like "Oh my god are you okay!?" but I guess there is no time for drama.

Day: 32

We finally made it into Ryan's neighbor's house and found that most of it was untouched. There were broken times in the outlets that were used to turn on the lights at nigh when you weren't home so that people would think you were not on vacation but still in your house. The fuse box must have blown out when the power lines were knocked down. Since the neighbors were on vacation or something before the outbreak there was a bunch of supplies we took all the canned food and cereal and we found three bags of dog food. The bags were all scratched up by some kind of animal and then we started putting them into a wagon to bring into the house. We then saw behind one of the bags was a little dead Pomeranian and he chocked of the packaging of the food bag while trying to rip it open. It was pretty sad but at least Scraps could eat some nutritious food for a change. We got all the blankets the house had and the food and we even found a pair of walkie-talkies. We looked under the sink and found a water filter as well. Then we found one of the best items we needed. In the master bedroom were two portable electric heaters we could use to keep ourselves warm.

Day: 35

Something really exciting happened last nigh a patrol truck came by our street and towards the hill. We watched it go up to the edge and go flying down. The driver's breaks were no use and he ended up wiggling his wheels to slow the truck down. The truck went side ways and tipped over toppling down and crashing into the wall at the end of the road. We waited an hour and put out our quad copter to investigate. When we brought it back we saw that everybody was dead inside and the car was destroyed. We made our way down and looted all their weapons and we found a radio. We got back to the house and hid our new 3 AK-47's and our 3 handguns. We turned on the radio and we heard that the gang was sending a patrol car over and search the cars route to find it. Ryan said that if they find it and the weapons aren't there it wont look like an accident and a robbery and search for us. We decided to put our first handgun back in the car and our spare AK-47 along with the radio. We ran down and stashed everything back and ran up.

Day: 36

We woke up and saw a patrol car next to the wrecked one they examined it for ten minutes then took the guns and the radio and left. Later at nighttime we tuned into the 11:59 news and heard that they got secret news that a car wrecked in the downtown area from sliding down a hill covered in ice and that gangs have been pouring salt on the sidewalks to prevent the accident from happening again. There was news that the Bloods and the Crips have sided and destroyed what was left of the Army of Justice police. The Orange Numbered Backs have taken over the Circus Circus casino and the Sands resort. The Three Pines have begun to recruit more members and startup stores in their new location after retreating from downtown Reno. The new currency is bottles of water, gasoline, and alcohol. We then realized that Ryan's neighbor had a lot of yeast for when he baked and that we can make moonshine to sell.

Day: 40

We went back into the neighbor's house and got a bag of yeast we left behind. We then got a couple cans of corn and some leftover sugar we were saving. We remembered how to make alcohol in science class when we were making root beer. Our textbook for some reason wanted us to know steps of fermentation and everything. Once we were done we put condoms on the top of our bottles and now we will wait. We decided to plan a route to get out of our neighborhood so we scoped out the area with the quad copter. We found that there has been some kind of house compound with fence surrounding the three. There were small towers and men on lookout posts. We flew in closer and saw that there was a sign that said: The Cletorn brotherhood. We realized there was a new gang and it was only 7 blocks away. I told Ryan it wont be long before they find us and we need to find out if they are hostile. We made our way over to the street then stayed there and observed them. We saw a group of traders of some kind with shopping carts coming into the street. They saw the fence and walked towards it. Then the fence gates that were surrounding the door closed. The traders were trapped. They pulled out clubs and knives and were greeted by a tall man in a duster trench coat. His face was masked with a gas mask and he was surrounded by maybe seven guards. He signaled the guards to put on their gas masks and pulled out a strange looking rifle. He aimed it at the traders and they panicked and tried to attack. The masked man in the coat shot the man down and the guards pulled out strange looking pistols and shot the others. The last thing we saw was their bodies flinching while being dragged away.

Day: 50

We were listening to the radio last night when we heard some important news. The radio beeped for two minutes and then it said the following: This is a live message and non prerecorded, We have received news from travelers from the east coast that there is an active war in New England. The U.S. is partially still intact and all of U.S. army remaining is still fighting. We are in quarantine containment enforced by China, Korea, and Russia. The Navy is struggling to keep enemy ships out and most carriers have been destroyed. Although the west coast is safe from the enemy for the most part we still are not safe from our own anarchy. It has been reported that chemical warfare is in use to destroy large numbers of Americans at a time. The weapon is a gas, and projectile chemical known as bath salts. Americans are being drugged and turned into rabid animals attacking each other. We believe this is not an invasion but extermination for a leaked project "Eluses". A plan that is still unknown. The invading troops are headed towards the West and will soon take over the following: Denver, Austin, and Santé Fe, thank you". The radio went to static and Ryan and I were silent. "That's what the men were injecting the Traders with probably". We went door to door on our entire street to find a way to barricade our whole house.

Day: 56

The snow is melting and the days are getting longer, the radio has the same news every night and food is running really low. We have a total of 24 bottles of moonshine but we don't know any whereabouts of the Three Pines trading post. Yesterday the Cletorn Brotherhood came marching down our street and raiding the homes. There was nothing for them to take that we had already taken. They searched the neighbor's house but did not find the extension cords we had in the walls. We had covered up the solar panels on the roof with trash and sucked the remaining energy dry with the Prius. We saw that they had voltage meters testing the outlets in all the homes like we thought they would. The Prius is useless anyway considering that if we did try to escape with it we would have to drive right past the compound and we would be killed.

Day: 57

We decided to make a journey later to the northeast and search for the Three Pines. We got our go bags and crawled out of our home through the crawlspace. We snuck past the Brotherhood compound and made our way north. I asked Ryan where we should go and he said we were headed towards downtown. We had a route planned that we would go to a local mattress store called "The Sleep Shop". Why? Well we decided put mattress on the walls and floors in the crawlspace and starts storing food and supplies in case we needed to hide someplace safe. Plus Scraps could inhabit the 10 by ten foot room when we weren't in it. We got the wagon and started making our way downtown. While we were walking we saw raided stores and garbage everywhere. When we arrived we checked all the windows and some mattresses were missing but the twins and one queen were still there. We quickly decided this job was going to take a lot more than a red wagon. When we got home we fired up the Prius and we checked the fuel gauge. It had a quarter tank and I was happy we lived near downtown and luckily it had a full charge as well. We took the long way around the neighborhood passing the Cletorn Brotherhood. We were halfway there when we turned the corner and a patrol car was right in front of us. Ryan floored the gas and drove past the car. The car accelerated behind us, a man with a Mohawk and welding mask started firing at us. I turned around and tried to shoot at them but my AK ran out of bullets fairly fast and I was down to my handgun. I was shooting with timed and careful shots trying to hit the tires. Another patrol car came up to us from an intersecting street and started ramming us of the road. I fell into the back o the car and landed in a small pile of canned beans. The patrol car pulled up to my window and the man with the welding masked pulled out a revolver and fired two shots. I heard a bang and then another then a sharp bruising pain. I yelled out in agony then looked at my leg to see a blown apart can of beans with a bullet round stuck in the middle of the can sticking out of my leg by the thin torn metal. I pulled it out of my leg and my blood was everywhere. We were twenty feet ahead of the two cars and I realized that without medical attention I might lose my leg. I immediately poured some moonshine on the wound as a disinfectant. The stinging pain was unbearable and then the cars came up side by side and they aimed straight at us. Ryan slammed the breaks. The patrol cars left us in the dust and Ryan turned around and grabbed the bottles of moonshine and threw them at the two cars. He began shooting like crazy and then the cars went blazing up. We drove off and drove our car right through the front door of the mattress store. We collected three twin beds and one queen by jammed them in the back of the car through the broken windows.

Day: 59

We did nothing yesterday besides move from place to place and avoid being seen by more patrols. We figured they would be on the lookout and it would not be safe to return home yet. We got as close as we could to our neighborhood and flew the quad copter up in the air. The footage was three patrol cars going in a snake pattern searching the streets for us most likely. We spent thirty minutes figuring out the pattern then drove towards the house making sure not to be seen. We knew just where they were going to be and when to stop. We pulled up to the house and into the garage. We unloaded everything the Prius had and he decided we needed to dump the car. I quickly did first aid attention to my leg and then got ready to go. We took it far away from the neighborhood and then put a rock on the gas and watched it drive away. It would've been nice to keep it though since gas is so scarce out here. Ryan said he needed to get a new hybrid vehicle if we were to keep getting around without gas.

Day: 60

We put up the mattresses in the crawl space. It was now like a little cozy home we had the plug in heaters but made sure we covered them in tinfoil so the whole room wouldn't catch fire. We had one corner for sleeping, another for food, water, and supplies, and one for Scraps. We ended up spending as much time as possible down there since it was a lot more peaceful and cozy. We ripped apart the back of an old air-conditioning unit and put the machinery side against the door of the crawl space before we closed it. We figured if the house were searched they would open the crawlspace door in the basement and just assume it was a small storage cabinet for the air systems when we would secretly be behind it. Later that night I hadn't felt safe in a long time, we heard a story on the radio that the gang "the Orange Numbered Backs" had been taken down and are no longer a threat. There was also news that they found out about "The Cletorn Brotherhood" and that they were highly dangerous and to stay as far away from them as possible. That was bad news because they were three blocks away from us.

Day: 62

I did not write anything yesterday, all we did was play board games and read books. It's hard to stay focused on something since all there is to do is to think about how hungry you are. We haven't eaten in three days and we are beginning to eat Scraps's kibble. The stuff tastes like flavored sand but if he can eat it we can. Ryan and I decided we needed to find food soon. We left taking along Scraps going to no certain destination, just looking for what we could salvage. Then we saw a man crying in an alleyway. He had a huge needle in his back with a red tip at the end Scraps started barking at him and then stopped. He looked at us then got up and sprinted towards us. We fired two shots and one flew right into his chest and brought him down. He then got up and screamed and ran toward us again. "It's Bath Salts!" I yelled. The man pushed me down and bit into my shoulder. His mouth wen over my backpack shoulder strap and there was only a bruising pain. Then Ryan tugged at his legs and pulled him off. He turned him over and pulled out the axe and swung it at the man. The axe went right into the throat and the man fell to the ground. We ran away hopping nobody heard the shot. We were about 8 blocks away when we saw a truck turning the corner. We ran down a hill leading off the road and into an irrigation tunnel.

We waited till we heard the trucks diesel engine no longer and told Scraps to be quiet. Then we saw a white van down the tunnel. Ryan said we should go and there may be somebody in there. I told him to load his gun and that there may be food. We walked over to the van and Ryan flicked on zippo lighter. He then poured some moonshine in the top of the lighter so that we had a little flame. the floor and lit it up. Through the dim flame we read the words "Qudoba mex". We looked at each other and then crept around and looked through the window nobody was there but a bunch of supplies to make burritos. We broke in and found a ton of canned Rosarita beans. We filled up our backpacks with all the cans w could fit. We knew we could always come back if we needed more. We were out of the tunnel and back on the hill when Ryan turned around and then pushed me over. He closed my mouth and told me "Be quiet". He signaled for me to look over to the tunnel and I saw a maybe 30 or 40 years old man with an army uniform and a big M16 on his back. He walked in the tunnel and then we ran like crazy. Then we heard a loud yell "WHAT THE FUCK"! We ran and ran until we could no more. Then we heard a roar. Not like an animal but a really loud engine. We saw the army man come riding up. We ran away with the little energy we had but then I tripped and fell. Ryan came back to get up and the army man pulled right up. He pointed a sawed of pump shotgun at us and told us to empty our bags. I told him to calm down and we will fully cooperate. Then just when he was about to open the bags he shouted and pain and shot off a round. There was an arrow sticking right in the guys arm. Then a man wearing a gas mask ran up to us and pointed an awesome looking compound bow right at the army guys face. The man in the mask said to him "Back away from my friends bitch or I will drill this arrow through your skull". I said to him "wait who are you"? The man in the mask with the butt of his bow knocked the army guy in the head and he was out like a light. He took off his mask and said "its me Devin" Devin was our friend who was a champion archer with a ton of medals and trophies and I guess he survived this whole time. "How have you guys been" said Devin. "We've been good besides the fact that we live 4 blocks away from the "Cletorn Brotherhood". "What!" Devin said. "yeah its true" Ryan said. "I have no home anymore it has been taken over and my parents have been killed" Devin said


End file.
